Da Family
by enchantedwriter72
Summary: Jack dreams of having a family, but one newsie isn't sure sure... It's a really sweet story, please read and review


_Hello. Anouther Newsies oneshot. Thanks so much for reading it I would love your thoughts about this. It's kinda sad but not really. Family is really complicated. I'd never though about it so much before. It's like the man who's angry with his friend becuase he hurt his brother. "But you hate him!" The friend insists. "Yeah, but he was my brother." The man replies. Really wierd huh? I'm so thankful God gave us familiy. Who else would love me huh? I  
_

Enchantedwriter72

* * *

He always dreamed of Santa Fe. It was his home. Sometimes, I tink it was da only thing dat kept him goin'. He rose early and worked hard everyday, cause in da mist of visible heat, he saw his dream. He said he saw Santa Fe, but really he saw a family. To him family was da next best thing. Sometimes I'd catch him just watching a family work together. Clearin' da table, eatin' dinner, laughin'. He'd sigh, turn around and mumble, "So dat's a family, eh?" For Jack, Santa Fe and family was da dream dat kept him going, but for me family was the curse of it all.

I'd see him sigh in da window and wished he'd understood. Family is what held me down, it kept me from flying. If I could fly me familiy would be left behind. I could leave my family but I couldn't stop loving it. I think God put a love of our family in us on purpose cause sometimes I don't love 'em on me own. Ya know? The love that's so strong that even when youse so angry ya want ta kill 'em, ya love 'em ta death.

So sometimes I think Jack is lucky. Sure, he ain't got a family, but family ain't always all it's cracked up ta be. Sure I get up for da same reason Jack does, da family, da dreams. But me family pull me heart apart. Da dream to be free and treated fairly conflicts with da feeling a loven' da people I grew up with. Me hearts so hurt from loven' and dreamin' at da same time, if feels like its gonna exsplode.

Family hurts ya a lot. It really can. It's like ya whole heart just turned an' spit on ya sometimes. Yeah, friends can do it too, but ya don't got that natural love fer friends like ya got with your family. So it don't hurt as much. Jack wants a family so much he's willin' ta give up all his friends, but I ain't so sure a families worth it.

Sometimes I get so angry with 'em I want to scream and shot den run out da door and neva come back. I want ta throw the towel and live with me pals forever. I look at da people I love so much, who don't understand, who don't see. Dey don' know how much I give for them, how much I work for dem all dey see is da short comin's and it makes me cry.

I dream of runnin' away an awful lot. Leavin' forever just to be free. Sure there's other hard things too but at least I don't got ta feel that horrible feeling. Ya know da feelin' where youse cryin' on your bed saying "I hate you!" when inside your hearts filled wit some much love for da person who hurt ya. If I run I could face da whole world cuase if I could free myself of me family then I could face anything. Right? That's the hate side, dat's da part dat comes out a lot but da other side is pretty strong too.

Da side dat remembers all da good stuff. Da side that loves ya whole family like youse hearts gonna burst for em. Da part dat's keeps ya smiling, home every night, and lovin' life. Da side people like about family. Cause dey family, and sure dey hurt ya, but in da end… hey deys family right?

When I hang towards da good side I think da people who leaves dier family is da cowards, ya know? Dey couldn't take da love and da hate at da same times so deys run. Dat's when I know I couldn't do it. The quite side, da lovin' side it's so much stronger, it's so much more powerful den da hate side. It dissolves all da hurt like a pape when ya thrown it in da river. Den all a sudden ya don't hate dat much no more and ya find yaself lovin' all over again.

Jack wants dat family. Sometimes I look at 'im like he's cracked in da head. Who would choose dat? Me family hurts me more den anyone else can. Ise wants ta leave em forever. One I was brave enouph ta ask him. I looked him straight in da I and I said. "Why youse want a family so much, Jack. Dey hurt more den dey do anything else."

Den Jack looks at me wit does hauntin' brown eyes. Dose eyes say more den words ever can. Dey shout at ya, "You'll never know what it is not ta have a family! Ta wonder what dat big part of everyone's life is and know youse never gonna get it. Of course dey hurt ya! Dere's thorns on every rose bush! But dey family. Dey yourse. Dey'll always be dere cuase no matta what ya do dey can't stop lovin' ya. And deep in ya know you'll always have somtin ta love too. I ain't got dat." His eyes say. "And youse should be thankin' God every day dat you do." It's such a little word and such a hard concept. Ya hate 'em, ya love 'em, it's all a part of da picture…

* * *

So What did you think??


End file.
